Welcome Home
by iheartShules
Summary: Pointless smut for smut's sake. It was necessary with all the Careese feels going around. I think I'm gonna bury myself in Careese after tomorrow's episode airs. They are just beautiful. This story is post 3x09. Rated M for graphic sexual situations. So if smut is not your thing, you won't like this I can guarantee you. The plot is flimsy at best.


_**AN: Here is the pointless smut for smut's sake and for my personal gratification and now for yours. Definitely more on the graphic side so just a teensy warning, I don't think it's too bad not as bad as the smut I took from this lol. Speaking of that smut if it was left in this would be surely near 10,000 words or even more, and I know a lot of you guys wouldn't have minded but literally the smut I took out is PERFECT for a certain little(okay maybe not so little };D) prompt in Careese Themes. I won't give anything away just when you see a new chapter called 'Location' then look out is all I'll say. I had to tweak this story a little to add a plot. It's minor just gives you a reason why they are kind of frisky for one another. Takes place post 3x09 sometime.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing as always.**_

_**Well enjoy, maybe XD**_

* * *

John's back hit the wall of the hallway at his place hard as he curled his arms around Joss holding her to him tightly. Their mouths were fused together, his hands grabbed handfuls of her glorious butt, holding her against him. He somehow managed to free his mouth.

"Missed you," he moaned as Joss kissed his cheek, then his neck. He shivered as her tongue circled where his pulse was racing erratically.

She barely lifted her lips from his neck. "It's your fault," before she settled her mouth on his neck, sucking gently.

John closed his eyes. "Joss I couldn't go with you to Florida, work," he mumbled.

Joss lifted her mouth from his neck to smile at him. "I know, I just wish you could have come with me, leaving Shaw and Finch to work the numbers. My captain recommended me to speak at the seminar and I couldn't say no to a paid for vacation." And with that she took his mouth once more. He sighed as he kissed her back urgently. He moaned as their tongues met, she swiveled her hips, pressing up against him intimately.

He pushed her back. "Door," he panted.

"Uh-huh," They both moaned as she kept up the pressing and grinding against him. God, he was so fucking hard for this woman he could take her up against the damn door before he managed to fish out his keys. "Open it, John," she muttered against his lips.

But that meant he had to relinquish his hold on her butt and he wasn't sure if he wanted to do that or not. Then again he would have her in his bed and under him, the small one percent of his brain that was still functionally reminded him. But Joss took pity on him and his unspoken need to knead and massage her ass, because she reached around him and slid her tiny hand into his back pocket.

"Joss…." He growled as she took her good ole' time grabbing the keys. She smiled against his lips. She could feel his need against her belly. She loved that she affected him this much. Why did they waste so much time pretending to be friends, she'll never know?

They gave in to their feelings after the mess with HR. They had gone to her place to celebrate her being reinstated as detective, for arresting Quinn and Simmons, and then fell into bed like animals. She had never felt so needed or so overwhelmed with need. That night they made an agreement that they would take things slow and see how things went. That was three months ago, they never talked about their feelings for one another, and that was alright. She had to take baby steps with John, but he was worth the slow snail's pace.

She slowly removed the keys from his back pocket and grinned as she held them out. "You'll need to let go of my butt to open the door," she teased him. The surly look that he gave her about needing to release her butt was so cute. She pressed herself up against his erection poking her in her belly. "So I can fuck you senseless," she whispered before darting her tongue into his ear.

John let her butt go immediately, pushing her back and immediately turned. She grinned as she took the opportunity to grab him. She grabbed a butt cheek before her other hand reached around him to cup him intimately. His groan was hot and she giggled as he went to stab the key into the lock and missed.

"So cute," she teased as she traced his length. John was the perfect size…sometimes he stretched her so much that she would be sore, but she didn't mind. He tried to make sure she was ready for him as to not hurt her. He cherished her and she felt cherished.

John managed to get the key into the lock, turned and snatched her to him, his mouth on hers as he lifted her up. She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his hips and he carried her into his place, slamming the door shut. They kissed desperately as he carried her urgently to his bed. He climbed onto the bed with her under him as he pinned her there.

"Mmm," he sighed as he palmed her breasts. She arched her back, breaking the kiss to sigh his name. She reached up tugging at his suit blazer.

"Get this off," she demanded as she attacked his neck, sitting up as he did, helping him push it off. John shrugged it off before helping to take hers off. "Don't," she pleaded as his big hands fumbled with her tiny buttons, and growling in annoyance. He didn't heed her warning as he easily tugged and the buttons popped off.

"Stop wearing these blouses with little buttons, Joss," he commanded.

"Not my fault you can't work them," he huffed, getting even as she pulled his apart, watching buttons flying. He arched a brow. "That's for making me buy new blouses all the time." She sniffed before laying back, keeping her legs wrapped around his hips. She smiled up at him. "What ever are you going to do with me, John?"

"I'm going to strip you naked and force my cock into your..." he paused as his eyes dipped down to her crotch and licked his lips. "….pussy."

She grabbed his parted shirt tugging him down, kissing him hungrily. He was such a dirty talker, he always whispered sexy things in her ear of what he wanted to do to her. Who knew quiet John was such a foul mouth in bed. She slid her tongue into his mouth, licking the roof of his mouth and earned a sexy grunt as he ground down into her. John tugged her bra down, exposing her breasts for him, cupping her bare breasts, and his fingers pinched her erect nipples.

He sat back tugging his shirt off and pulled his undershirt up and off of him. Joss sat up, kissed his scarred chest as she did the same with her shirt and reached behind herself to unclasp her bra. She needed to get naked with this man, now. John pushed her back onto her back and she would let him be on top…for now. He licked his lips, eyeing her full breasts, nipples tight for him.

He put his hands on either side of her head as she laid her arms above her head, smiling coyly at him. She kept her legs tight around his hips, not about to break their intimate contact, loving the feel of him hard and trapped between her legs. John leaned his head down, rubbing his stubble roughened cheek against her sensitive nipple. She gasped as she shifted at the sensation. He chuckled as he pressed his cheek against her nipple roughly.

"John, you need a shave." she moaned as she reached her hands down, trying to push his head away. He turned his head catching her nipple between his teeth as he looked up at her. And her hands rested in his hair and she arched her back. He licked his tongue against it before he tugged his head back, and released it before it caused her pain. He leaned his head down and licked playfully, before he repeated the action again and again to her nipple. She squirmed under him and moaned as he lifted his head eyeing his handiwork before trailing warm open mouthed kisses across her chest making his way to her other pretty breast. John teased her warm and wet nipple from his mouth with his fingers pinching and twisting it, while he showered her previously neglected breast with loving attention with his mouth.

Joss shivered and shook as his mouth, fingers, and damn stubble was rubbing, twisting, biting and making her nipples feel tender and raw from his care. They were so sensitive that with each new touch she felt even more wetness seep out of her.

"John, please," she begged a little. It would be embarrassing to climax with him just playing with her breasts. He took pity on her because he finally stopped biting and sucking, and he kissed his way back up to her mouth. His tongue was warm and wet in her mouth and she reached down between them going for his belt buckle. Fuck this foreplay, she wanted him inside her NOW.

It seemed John agreed because he sat back and helped undo her pants, she finally uncurled her legs from around his waist. He reached down to knock her pumps off and tugged her socks off. He kissed the inside of her foot sweetly, before he reached up and tugged her panties and dress slacks down her legs. She snapped her legs closed.

"No looks or touching until you are naked as me." She smiled as she spread her legs giving him a glimpse, earning a groan before she snatched them shut again. "Get naked, John."

He didn't need to be told twice, he climbed off the bed watching her as she stroked her nipples watching as he got undressed. She teased him as she continuously opened and closed her thighs, giving him a glimpse then taking it away. He licked his lips as he pushed his pants and underwear down.

She sighed as she eyed his erection. He was hard and straining for her. "You're so damned beautiful John, stop wearing clothes."

He snorted. "Me, I should say the same thing for you, Joss." He moaned as he crawled back onto the bed, pushing her thighs apart. He rubbed his stubble rough jaw against her inner thigh. She shivered at the feel. "I need a taste."

"I thought you were going to force your cock into me?" she asked as she gripped his hair with both hands.

"After," he moaned as he inhaled her scent. "After," he repeated before he settled onto her immediately. Joss loved when he did this, the man was amazing at it. She held his head to her, as her legs wobbled, he was nuzzling his mouth deeper against her. She looked down, and felt herself ready to come apart at the seams as she watched John's head move as he concentrated on driving her insane with his head buried between her legs.

She was done, she needed him in her and she gripped his hair, tugging. "Enough, taste me later, fuck me now."

"Yes ma'am," he winked as he spread her legs wide, and to hell with being on the bottom. She reached up before rolling him over onto his back, and she straddled him. John let out a loud moan as she inched herself on him inch by excruciating inch. He rolled them once more so she was under him. "Stop, I want to fuck you now," he commanded softly.

"I want you too but I want to be on top," she said, using her momentum as he rolled her over before he could grab her hips to pin her to the bed to roll them back over, and he found himself back on his back. She grabbed his hands, trying to pin them to the bed but the jerk lifted up and she squeaked as she wrapped her arms and legs around him to hang on as he got to his knees and flipped them as she was on her back her head hanging over the foot of the bed. He grinned, winning the battle of who was on top as she scratched his back as he grabbed her hips hard and pushed into her deep. "Cheater," she snarled as he slowly moved inside her, making her sigh.

He smirked. "You're always on top, it's my turn." He held her hips tight.

She didn't get the chance to argue that he was on top more than her because he sped up his movements. Her body craved him more. "Please, John, god fuck me harder," she begged. John put his hands on either side of her head. She eyed him as she grabbed his butt and he began thrusting harder, fucking her passionately. Their moans mixed as they kept eye contact. God, they were perfect. He knew just what she wanted, when she wanted it because his shallow and hard strokes changed to deep and harder, stripping away her tenuous hold on her rushing orgasm. She cried out feeling wave after wave of intense pleasure crash into her. She grabbed at his shoulders, trying to anchor herself to the world and he dipped his head against hers moaning. She knew he was nearly there himself but she couldn't even focus on anything but the intense pleasure that was bombarding her.

Joss heard his rough low call of her name as he stiffened above her, she felt his cock jerk inside her moments before warmth spread through her. After several minutes of intense pleasure she felt herself limply fall back onto the mattress having not realized she arched up. John weakly slumped on top of her as he breathed heavily and she laid beneath him, breathing hard herself.

"Mmm, now that was amazing," she muttered as John tugged her down a bit so her head wasn't hanging off the foot of the bed. John slowly withdrew from her, drawing her close, and they laid there quietly basking in the afterglow.

* * *

"Come on John, just guess." He leaned his chin on his folded arms as he lay on his stomach with her sitting beside his hip.

"Do it again." He commanded.

"One more time," she huffed out. He felt her fingertip begin to slowly make lines against his skin on his back. "So, what did I spell?" He sighed, hating this game.

"Peace."

"NO!" she giggled pinching his bare ass. He shifted pulling her easily under him. "You're terrible at this game, which is good for me, but bad for you."

"I felt you spell out peace." He tried again.

She snorted. "I spelled out Reese. You lost, now pay up."

"You're cheating, how is it that I have lost every single time and you won every single time?" he asked.

She shrugged. "You suck at the game which is not my problem, now pay up, John."

"Fine, what?" he said dejected.

"What was your favorite….." she paused for dramatic tension. "….television show growing up?" she grinned and he smiled. He was glad she was keeping the game light and fun. None of the questions she asked were anything too emotional.

"I had two, Hawaii Five-O and MASH."

"You're cute, you know that, your turn."

John smiled as he allowed her to wiggle out from under him and roll onto her stomach. John licked his lips eyeing her bare behind. His cock jerked and twitched, playtime was over. John sat beside her hip before leaning over her, allowing his breath to wash over her ear. "Alright, Joss, it will be a phrase." She shivered a little at his breath in her ear, nodded and waited. "First word." He purred and she felt his hand begin.

She snorted as he finished it. "This one is so easy; it's 'I'm'."

"Yes, second word." he murmured. She felt him draw on her back. She was concentrating because she was hungry for more dirt on John's past.

When he was finished, she rolled her eyes. "Gonna." She guessed. He made a sound of agreement, before moving onto the third word. She felt him write on her skin and shivered as she figured it out. "Fuck," she whispered, feeling her mouth grow dry.

"You are very good at this game, Joss. You're almost done with the phrase, next word," he whispered.

She swallowed hard as he swiped on her back quickly. "You," she said hoarsely.

"Final one," his voice was nearly as hoarse as hers was.

She tried to not feel turned on as she felt him softly draw on her skin. She rolled onto her side, their eyes met. "Now."

"Good news, you win." He moaned as he leaned over her and kissed her hard; she looped her arms around his neck as she rolled onto her back. He nudged her legs wide apart, slipping himself inside her wet heat, glad to know she was just as turned on as he was. She moaned while he slowly worked himself in and out of her lazily. She loved when their lovemaking was tender and lazy which was just as passionate as urgent and consuming.

"You owe me an answer." She muttered not about to let him seduce her out of getting her question answered. But John gave no indication that he heard her as he stroked himself inside her. God, they just couldn't get enough of one another. Must be all the time spent away from one another. Her arms wrapped around him tighter, her legs circling his waist, as if trying to draw him deeply inside her, as far as he could possibly go.

"Oh god yes, John!" He felt her walls contracting around him as she came quickly. Her body clenched as she softly called his name, he slowly followed her right over the edge, echoing her moans with his own. When their orgasms slowly faded, he withdrew from inside her and laid beside her, drawing circles on her heated skin.

They laid together quietly basking in the afterglow of yet another round of lovemaking. She yawned softly. He was insatiable. "You're a little randy tonight, John."

"Me? you're one to talk, Joss that second time was all you as you wanted to be on top, and then you decided to play this game and tease me with your sexy bare butt."

"And which you still owe me an answer," Joss reminded him.

He yawned softly. "Ask away."

"How do you feel about me?"

John blinked as the question was much deeper than any of the others, his eyes met hers and saw she was serious. "Uh…"

She smiled a little. "I'm not asking for a profession of love or anything, I just want to know that there is more to this than just sex. In this stage of my life I don't want just sex, John."

He ran a hand through her damp hair, relaxing. "Of course I want you more than just for sex, Joss, we have a connection."

She smiled as she rubbed a hand on his belly. "Did you ever think we would get here, where we're at? Being this close, having sex at all times of the day?—when we first met I wanted to arrest you," she teased.

John chuckled remembering their cat and mouse game only too well. It was stimulating in more ways than one. "I enjoyed the chase." He shot her a cocky and smug smirk.

"Oh you did? I don't recall the chase as enjoyable as you seem to," she teased, his cock twitched in response. John reached out, taking her hand that rested on his belly before drawing it down to his stiffening cock. She moaned. "How can you be getting turned on, John, we just had sex…again."

"It's your fault I keep getting hard, you keep looking so damned hot all sweaty and sexed up. Besides, being with you kind of makes me feel like a teenager again, I can't keep my hands off of you," he whispered, his eyes dropping to her beautiful nude body. He licked his lips, wanting to taste every inch of her from top to bottom again.

"Well I guess I should go fix that problem for you, John, since I need a shower anyways." She teased as she nipped at his chin, then kissing him noisily before sitting up and climbed out of bed. "You need your beauty sleep and so do I, we both have long days of work ahead of us tomorrow. Shaw and Fusco will be all over us if we aren't able to function because we had sex all night."

"Come back here." he swung his long, powerful legs off her bed before standing up. Her eyes slinked their way down between his legs and a lopsided grin flickered on her extremely beautiful face.

"I'm taking a shower, then we are going to bed." She turned, her dark hair flying over her shoulders. He licked his lips, feeling himself harden painfully as his eyes slid across her beautiful sleek form. He followed her into the bathroom watching her behind the entire time as she turned the knobs of the shower so the water kicked on, spraying out. He sunk to his knees, kissing and nibbling her butt gently. She moaned as she turned his mouth now even with her belly button. He slid his gaze up to her eyes and her brows rose as she lifted a leg over his shoulder.

"Put your smart mouth to good use," she challenged and he never could back away from one. He cuddled her close as he bit lightly on her inner thigh before he settled in aggressively. He ran a hand over the thigh that was on his shoulder, while his other played with her butt. He playfully licked at her, knowing what she wanted but wasn't going to give it to her-yet. Her grasp in his hair tightened when he blew lightly, then kissed sweetly on her thigh.

"What's wrong, need something?" he teased as he purposely allowed his hot breath to caress her clitoris instead of his tongue and lips. He slid from between her legs, standing up. "Maybe, I won't give it to you."

Joss shoved him against the vanity. "You'll give it to me," she assured him as she reached between them wrapping a hand around his hardening cock. She stroked from the base to his tip and back down in quick, hard, relentless strokes meant to get him fully erect. He moaned in the back of his throat as she stroked with the right pressure, knowing exactly what turned him on. He reached down, caressing her slick clitoris feeling her thigh muscles tense and she moaned softly. He pushed her hands from his penis, wrapped an arm around her waist and carried her into the shower.

The water pelted them immediately, while he pinned her to the cold tile where he thrust two fingers into her wet heat. She groaned as her feet could barely reach the tub as he had her lifted high, he leaned his head down finding her nipple, sucking on it gently. "John." Her moan of his name was music to his ears as he released her peaked nipple that must be tender from the amount of times he had been sucking on it tonight. He wouldn't be surprised that by tomorrow Joss would have burns from his stubble, her nipples would be raw, and her sex would be sore. But that made his erection throb even harder because she would be well fucked. He brought her close to the brink with his hand, feeling her tensing and he removed his fingers from her delicious pussy. She was always so perfect so wet and warm. And all his, her brown eyes blazed with lust and something else.

His mouth was on hers, his tongue settled between her lips dueling with hers. He grabbed her hips lifting her higher. John cradled her to him, his hands cupping her butt positioning her just right so he could plunge into her. Their eyes met and that's when he slammed into her hard, quick, and deep. Her eyes snapped shut, as her body immediately squirmed in his hold from his penetration. He loved how tiny she was in his arms. It made him want to cherish her, love her like no one ever could besides him.

He stroked himself inside her in a hurried and frenzied pace. He held her up, steady for his ruthless thrusts. His eyes strayed to between her legs where he was gliding in and out of her, loving the cries she was making. He wished he could touch her clit, make her go off like a damned firework, so instead he stopped the deep strokes and began short, fast strokes knowing he found her g-spot and rubbed it with his penis over and over again.

Joss laid her face into his neck, moaning hotly as he continued the quick thrusts rubbing her g-spot til she was mindless with need. "Oh god-yes, right there," she panted, her body tensing around his before her entire body quaked in his arms as she called out his name. He felt her sex contract tightly around him, squeezing him, and his own intense need to climax heightened.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, Joss," he whispered hoarsely, needing to find his own release. She wrapped her legs around his hips loosely as he had asked so he could hold her tighter to him. Her legs tightened their hold around his hips as he stopped the short, shallow, and quick thrusts opting for the deep ones instead. With her legs around his hips it definitely restricted his movements but it didn't matter. He was so close.

"Yes!" she clawed his back, making him want to pin her to the wall, and fuck her hard. "Harder." He smiled against her skin as she read his mind. He ran his tongue over her skin as he thrust into her over and over again, harder than the thrust before.

"Joss," he moaned, his fingers digging into her hips, bucking inside her, a buzzing lit in his ears. Their mouths crashed onto each other's as he pounded himself into her again and again, he ripped his mouth from her skin as he moaned her name as he stiffened inside her. He came, emptying himself inside her, weakly holding her up against the wall as he came down off his high. She sprinkled loving kisses against his skin.

"Damn, you just made showering that much better," she said and he felt a smile against his skin. She uncurled her legs from around his hips, as he slowly pulled free of her warm and wet home. She looked a little unsteady so he let her lean against him as they both proceeded to wash each other's bodies.

Once they were finished with their long shower, so long that the water started to grow cold, they dried each other off before John whisked her into his arms as she yawned, and he kissed her tenderly as he carried her out of the bathroom and to his bed once more. He saw his alarm clock blinking three A.M. in the morning, no wonder they were exhausted. They had been having sex off and on since this early evening.

He laid her down as if she was a fine piece of china and so very precious, which she was to him. He drew the covers up and over their naked bodies, tugged her to him as he spooned her from behind. She hugged his arms that were wrapped around her and he watched her as he was sure she was asleep.

John dropped a kiss on the top of her hair as he softly caressed her skin. "Joss?" he called lightly and softly. When she didn't answer, he tried again, and with no forthcoming answer he knew she was asleep. He stroked her skin softly. "I love you, Joss, I'm sorry I can't say it when you're awake. I promise I will be able to find the words to tell you to your face, but this is the closest I can get for now," he whispered. "Please wait for me to find the words to tell you how much you mean to me." John blinked away the film of tears. Feeling better that he at least told Joss his true feelings, even though she was asleep, he slowly allowed himself to relax as he cuddled her to him and fell asleep.

His breathing was even as he must have fallen asleep, but she couldn't. She was proud of herself for not reacting to his profession except for the fact that her heart thundered and her pulse raced. She smiled as she tightened her hold on his arms. "I'm more than willing to wait for you, John," she whispered as tears fell onto her pillow.

* * *

AN: Before it ended just with them finishing their shower lol so I added the last two paragraphs to give it a little plot line. Thanks for reading XOXOXOXOXOXOX the smut I took out of this you'll be reading sometime soon whenever I added the beginning and end to it ;D

I'll be watching tomorrow's episode with kleenex close by. And with Nolan's interview in an article I read about the episode he just basically acknowledged what all of us Careesers knew already: they were on another fucking level, period. _"Carter was always the character who got him. From their first scene together in the pilot, she understands him implicitly. In part because of her own background in the military, they connect. She cuts through the nonsense, and understands what this guy is all about. Ironically, at the end of the season in which he has become a little more emotionally vulnerable and ready to talk, and the person to whom he'd be able to open up to is gone."_ *sigh* Careese will forever be my otp, no other ship that I ship even compares to these two. Nolan...why did you take them from me. I'm kind of sad right now, I need a pick me up...don't trust myself to write but maybe I'll go watch their old scenes. I'm gonna watch tomorrow's episode and cherish it because from all that I have read Jim and Taraji just light the screen up as always!


End file.
